


Missing you is an emotional thing

by rileybots



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, first ever drabble what is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileybots/pseuds/rileybots
Summary: Angel, normally not as emotional but she / is / pregnant, misses Steapa while he's gone babysitting under Alfred's command.
Relationships: oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Missing you is an emotional thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever drabble so hopefully it isn't as bad or as cringe.. 
> 
> Angel is my TLK oc, and I love her very much, and she loves her hubby Steapa very much. ( He's honestly one of my favourite characters, and Adrian Bouchet is my fave actor so that might make me biased, but I feel like he deserved better. )
> 
> ➥ Based on the really cute prompt list here! ￫ https://never-close-our-eyes.tumblr.com/post/184989091084/some-pregnancy-prompts-both-fluffy-and-angsty-if   
> ￫ Person A has to be away for an extended period of time, for whatever reason (business trip, emergency, etc), and Person B is left alone. They may have someone, a family member, with them, but they still feel lonely.

It couldn’t be helped, after all. Steapa was Alfred’s right hand man, of course he would need to travel with Uhtred whenever the beloved king sent him off to keep watch. However, being seven months pregnant had turned Angel into a slightly emotional mess and she found herself craving her husband’s tender, loving touch more often than usual while he was gone. She wasn’t alone, of course, for she had the company of Hild, Beocca and Thyra, but it wasn’t the same as much as Angel appreciated their efforts. She longed to be in Steapa’s arms, listening to him speak of the young prince’s antics of the day while his hands gently cradled her belly, or falling asleep against his chest after sharing soft kisses and hushed whispers on how excited they were both for the child growing inside her, the small bundle of life they’d created together. When he would return, she wouldn’t know, but until then she would dream of the little moments they’d share upon his return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for making it this far! Please feel free to leave some critiques/ constructive criticism if you'd like, it is very much appreciated!


End file.
